creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Archives Here to leave a hateful message??? Why not check out the Salt Mines to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. ---- Thanks NukaColaMan (talk) 06:46, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Andrew So why was "Andrew" deleted? It seemed like a perfectly good story. Yeah, it probably wasn't the best out there, but I'm confused as to why it was deleted. Supersatan25 (talk) 04:34, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :Well, after somehow accidentaly deleting your message and replacing it with mine on my own page, I wrote this: Alright, well I get the capitalization errors and the misplaced quotations but as far as the sentences, it was supposed to be spoken from the point of view of Andrew at those points. He's young mentally so he doesn't speak all that well, that's why it had the short sentances. Well, I take that back. He's writing, not speaking, but it still is supposed to show at least his mental age. Thank you though Supersatan25 (talk) 05:01, January 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: notice I was only deleting a message I ment to send to you and not myself. Having my own message to someone else, on my page isn't needed. Supersatan25 (talk) 05:11, January 9, 2016 (UTC) I would like to know why you deleted my pasta. I can understand if it is cliched as i have only seen the cliche list once. But if this is not the reason, I'd like to know. HRAF (talk) 19:37, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Formatting issues Can you give me a hand? Every time I go to edit Daddy's Little Princess it does this maddeningly irritating thing where it removes all the line breaks. I can see that it's going to do it because there's no spaces between paragraphs in source, then, when I hit preview, sure as shit, it's just one big block of words. I've had this happen before and just came back later and the was no issue, but I've been trying for hours now and it's pissing me off to no end! Ack! Any suggestions, bro? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:23, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :COWabunga, dude. Thanks for trying to STEER me in the right direction, with Dupins help I was able to MOOve some words around. I hate to be ClOWning around so much, but did you hear about the weather in Mexico? Chili today, hot tomale. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:51, January 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Well played, sir. I am no matador and don't wish to wave a red flag, so I will leave the bull in your ring. HuanmboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:00, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh snap! Get out the grill because Emp is on fire! Maybe we can meat later and have a few beers and burgers. They say meat is murder, but it's really nowhere near as fun. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:08, January 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::Dairy: milking it for all it's worth I see. This is leaving me udderly exhausted. If I curd find a whey out I'd take it, I'm not acheesing much here. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:22, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::Sir Loin, Holy Cow? My God, man, what are you on and where can I get some? You are a cut above the rest. You are like a stampede, you've butchered me with your prime cuts. My hide is certainly raw, yes, a raw, raw hide. Move 'em up, head 'em out, I'm going to get my doggies rolling as I see no victory in sight here, home on the range (the range top where I'm grilling up some t-bones). HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:38, January 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I concede, you've slaughtered me most unmercilessly. Take me to the market and make soup from my bones. Just remember that no man is a ribeyeland :noose: :gun: :bloodwhistle: HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:54, January 11, 2016 (UTC) I beg your pardon, an aneurysm? I believe you meant to say an angusism. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:51, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Sand Dune Incident Hi, You deleted my piece "The Sand Dune Incident" - I'd be grateful for a little more explanation on why you didn't like it. It had been up for several years and never got any negative criticism. I'd hate to be misusing the site in some way without even realising it. Many thanks ForgotMyUsername (talk) 20:10, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :And thanks for deleting my double post - bad internet connection, sorry! ForgotMyUsername (talk) 20:20, January 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you for your quick response. ForgotMyUsername (talk) 20:37, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I am confused as too why you deleted my story "The Virus". My best guess is that it was technically about a haunted computer file. It was not. The story was about a design flaw that made it exit the computer and kill. I will edit and attempt to repost unless you object. Thank you! Meowhead9 (talk) 00:57, January 12, 2016 (UTC)Meowhead9 Why not re-review my story? Hey, why not come back to re-review my story like I asked? It seems like you have the time, and I've made a good amount of changes since your original reading. I'd very much like feedback, which I am sparsely getting. Here's a link for your convenience: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:519002 ColorlessAngelz (talk) 09:01, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey i'm new here and plan to make more pastas. I was just wondering why my story "The spirite in the cellar" was deleated. I'm always up for criticism and would like to improve my overall quality J.C.Hinds (talk) 22:00, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for replying quickly. This story was a test story so i could understand the site and get some feedback from my friends. If i did heavy edits exspanding and changeing the story drasaclly would that follow the rules of the site? J.C.Hinds (talk) 22:22, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Document Zero: The Classifieds Well good evening!, I'm confused as to why my story submission, "Document Zero: The Classifieds" was deleted. It seemed decently solid aside from it being a wall of text. Please let me know what I can do to change it and get it back out there to share with the rest of the creepypasta loving community! --Api3ceofTo4st 03:18, January 13, 2016 (UTC) I apoligize for reposting my story I was unaware that was a problem. I though you were aloud to re edit and post. However I have re edited it and feel it is of a standard to be published,J.C.Hinds (talk) 03:42, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I am confussed I tried to write an appeal but i didn't know where to write it and I think I did what I did accidentlly. To that I apoligize. I am new here also I tried to use the workshop but it didn;t let me post J.C.Hinds (talk) 04:08, January 13, 2016 (UTC) User Page Story I believe posted a story on their profile. MrDupin (talk) 15:54, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Hello. I remember my creepypasta was deleted since it wasn't done. I wanted to know is there a way to save a pasta without uploading? It would be helpful. And I ran out of time, and needed to go to bed. Sorry I didn't meet the standards (again) so can you help me with this? Thanks. BonnieFan (talk) 23:46, January 13, 2016 (UTC) BloodOrgy666.com It looks classier like that, right? Without that YouTube link there? You can still access the video through the website. What did you think of that video by the way? I shot it in my barn, draped everything in black plastic, sprayed fake blood everywhere. The next day some hippy kid showed up. "Clean up the barn," I told him, "and don't ask any questions." Ha ha. True fucking story.HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:57, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :I know you were hoping for a nipple. Do you think I should put any kind of disclaimer or anything on it? Saying it's just for novelty purposes? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 05:08, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Don't tell anybody, but we like to get fucked up and do fucked up things. The Little Man Hi, Can you tell me why my story "The Little Man" was deleted? JobyD2000 (talk) 01:24, January 15, 2016 (UTC)JobyD2000 Howdy You seem to be the most recently active admin, so I'll report my minor grammar pickiness of the site policies to you for the moment. The policy page (site rules hub): "Welcome! To the Site Rules Hub (insert username here somehow)!" I know there's a line break, but "to" doesn't need capitalized, "Welcome" doesn't need an exclamation point, and there should be a comma after "hub." Not an emergency, but figured I'd let someone know since the policy pages (I'd imagine for obvious reasons) are locked from editing. Bandit King Jack (talk) 00:08, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. I'll try my best. Bandit King Jack (talk) 00:20, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Hello. I am Randy McMillian and I would like to apologize for reuploading my story "Struggle" on January 14, 2016. My internet connection is not very good at the moment, so I thought the the story had simply not been posted due to a connection problem. I hope that this incident has not negatively impacted the admins' impression of me. Also, I am currently working on a reworked version of my story and will apply for an appeal when it finished. --RandyMcMillian (talk) 03:42, January 16, 2016 (UTC) RandyMcMillian Thank you for your understanding, and I will most definitely take it to writer's workshop. --RandyMcMillian (talk) 03:50, January 16, 2016 (UTC) RandyMcMillian Insanity's Requiem Why was "Insanity's Requiem" Deleated? Everything seemed to be in order when I looked it over prior to posting. Did I miss something? Mister Nightshade (talk) 04:00, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Mister Nightshade Hey, so it's great to be on here finally. So my creepypasta I hope you will like, cause I put a lot of effort to get it finished. If u don't put it on the wiki, I would understand. Thanks, DarkestNight1 I can now delete comments Hi Empyre. I wanted to let you know that the rights to delete/edit comments were given to me from the great beyond. Was that intentional, or did something break? MrDupin (talk) 22:24, January 16, 2016 (UTC) : This was added to forum moderators in the latest Wikia update. You can find more about it by visiting Community Central. : ᐃᓐᓂᕈᖅᑐᖅ 22:32, January 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Got it, thanks. MrDupin (talk) 23:06, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Writing Advice Is that writing advice blog page an admin-only thing? I'm asking because I'm thinking on taking a crack at it myself, if that's alright. Bandit King Jack (talk) 00:16, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Ah, I got you. I'll write something up when I've got the chance. Bandit King Jack (talk) 00:23, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Mwah ha ha So...much...POWER!!! I'll try to handle it responsibly. Is there any particular criteria for what warrants deleting a comment? Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 01:50, January 17, 2016 (UTC) The Hunter's Handbook Why did you delete my page "The Hunter's Handbook"? Digitama (talk) 18:14, January 17, 2016 (UTC) I have read the guidelines on the wiki, and yet I have no Idea on why "The Social Outcasts" was deleted, I would just like a simple explanation, as I put time, effort, and a small amount of research into it . Shmeklemykekle (talk) 08:37, January 18, 2016 (UTC)Shmeklemykekle I checked the removal reasons, yet, I still don't understand why my story, "The Social Outcasts" was removedShmeklemykekle (talk) 08:56, January 18, 2016 (UTC) a recent post.... Hi, i just posted a story and it didnt meet quality standards, so i checked out the link and i didnt find any problems in my story, if you could please let me know what to do to fix this problem, i would appreciate it. FNAFFANF (talk) 09:21, January 18, 2016 (UTC)FNAFFANF I've only uploaded two stories and you've deleted them both in less then 5 hours of posting when all i aske for was a chance for people to read them and for criticisms? Why do you not listen to my wishes and give them a chance to be read? I'm not angry. I'm just sad that they get deleted so fast. I'm a new writer and i'm sad about this. What about my stories is so bad in your eyes? Ruby-Alphastar (talk) 03:44, January 30, 2016 (UTC)Ruby-Alphastar thank you. Ok, i'll get back to work on it. I've always had a problem with run on sentences. thanks for the feedback, and i noticed that i'd be banned if tried to reupload the post, so if i were to revise it then how would i republish the revised version? one last question OK, and how do I publish work to the workshop? And do you have any tips to indicate pauses in dialogue? FNAFFANF (talk) 09:50, January 18, 2016 (UTC)FNAFFANF night Alright, thank you for all your help and have a good one. FNAFFANF (talk) 10:02, January 18, 2016 (UTC)FNAFFANF Hi, may I ask why my story Stress Toy (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Stress_Toy) was just deleted? I've read the quality standards a few times now, and I thought I'd met all of them. Could I have some advice on improving my story?Tiponi (talk) 17:34, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Hi, it's Tiponi again. Sorry, I'm not really sure how this wiki works yet (or any wiki, for that matter,) so I'm sorry if this wasn't the right place to post this. I just wanted to apologize, regarding your reply to my last message. If I did what you described, re-posting a story with minimal constructive changes, than I am sorry for wasting your time and I'll try harder in the future.Tiponi (talk) 23:14, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey.I noticed that you deleted my story "I Thought I Heard Something".Although i'm sure that you did so for perfectly reasonable,and valid reasons,I just wish to be informed on the specific reasons as to better improve the uqality of my stories.I'm fairly new to this ite and learning quite a lot each time I visit.I apreciate your criticism, as it will imrpove me as a writer.Keep doing what you're doing.Thanks. Sincerely,DrMafia Thanks I just wanted to say thanks for reverting the edits made to my story, "The Melon Head Illustration". I think Eureka2000 meant well, but what Insane Genius did was completely nonsensical and uncalled for. I think the admins should keep an eye on Insane Genius and LMTyo13. Why LMTyo13? If you look at I.G.'s talk page, there's a message from LMT saying, "Hello! Thks for your edit- makes the pasta more understandable in my opinon". Yeah. /:-\ Raidra (talk) 13:48, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :It was LMTyo13 who left the note of praise on Insane Genius's talk page; Eureka2000 was the one who added the "Places" category to my story. I can understand why he or she added that category, but yeah, it's not a great fit. I found that LMTyo13's talk page has a note from SoPretentious warning about needlessly changing wording in pastas, which makes me wonder. In any case, I appreciate you and the other admins- the first line of defense against really bad edits! :-) Raidra (talk) 00:06, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Will do! Raidra (talk) 00:17, January 20, 2016 (UTC) hi bb jw why this was deleted http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Pain_the_Reaper wrote it back in 2013, haven't been on this site in over a year, not sure if anyone remembers me. old chat-goer. just came back to check on it because a friend asked to read it, saw it was RIP. ty in advance -- Necrai 06:40, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Story Yep, I completely understand. Thanks again, haha. Been 3 years since I wrote this, I've actually improved a lot since then. I might improvise it, not sure though. Anyway, I'm off for another year. -- Necrai 07:16, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Vandalizer vandalized a page (link) and created a spam page (Funny bone). MrDupin (talk) 14:52, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :Done. :Jay Ten (talk) 16:21, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Creepypasta "wall of text" help! I am new to posting on this website and don't really know how to get my pasta to meet the quality standards. That was my first real pasta and it was deleted instantly. I know that it shouldn't be a big wall of text and that might be why it was deleted, but I do not really know how to fix this. I am not writing an appeal to get the pasta unbanned, I just want to know how to fix this in the future. Thanks! --https://www.youtube.com/user/KnotSnappy (talk) 18:31, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Creepypasta "wall of text" help! Thanks for the feedback! --https://www.youtube.com/user/KnotSnappy (talk) 19:21, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Puppetry Hi Empry, My story "Puppetry" was recently deleted for not meeting quality standards, and I after reading over the deletion guide, I am still not sure why. I didn't get a chance to look at the page before it was deleted, so if it was a formatting error, I apologize, this is my first time using a wiki. If the issue was with the story itself, could I trouble you for an explanation of what was wrong? Thank you in advance :) Intestinal-parasit3 (talk) 00:58, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Unbelievable Dang, I thought that one would work, I previewed it heavily and ran it thru a spell checker... Sorry for bothering you much, but could I know what I did wrong this time? Sorry, for wasting so much of your time again... Intestinal-parasit3 (talk) 01:50, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the feedback on my two stories, since I can't edit my talk page, is their a way I can just delete my account along with it? Having two deleted stories is kinda embarrassing, and I use this username on a lot of sites. If you can't help with that, sorry for bothering you. Intestinal-parasit3 (talk) 02:20, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Ugh...Dude PLEASE change your fucking profile pic on here. It looks so bad. And totally unbecoming of a person of your stature (I mean it, Travis). Ugh. Anyway... XD Mystreve (talk) 03:39, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Ha. Good. You're paying attention. And I wasn't banned for poking a b-crat in the shoulder. ::Mystreve (talk) 03:59, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :::You really think I'd exploit personal fears to a gifted horror-writer/head-honcho of a worldwide horror-story site? :::Well..maybe. Got a couple bucks? :::Mystreve (talk) 04:09, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Ban? Used my new powers to delete a troll comment from user Marc2427. Based on his talk page it looks like he's been warned against trolling before. Not sure if it warrants a ban or not. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 13:46, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Apology and Questions I apologize for having constantly changed my status everytime I judged a story. Can I do it everytime I judge 25 stories for example. 25-50-75-100-125-150. Please tell me if you would prefer it being counted by another number. I am also sorry I did not see your previous warnings. Maybe I was careless. Also could you please tell me why someone left me this message. Stop, why do you commit these crimes. Are they talking about me having constantly changed my status everytime I judged a story. Basically, I am asking if you could specify which crimes they are talking about. တရားသူကြီးကို တစ်ဖက်သတ်အစွဲ (talk) 20:11, January 21, 2016 (UTC) တရားသူကြီးကို တစ်ဖက်သတ်အစွဲ (talk) 21:42, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Thank You တရားသူကြီးကို တစ်ဖက်သတ်အစွဲ (talk) 21:53, January 21, 2016 (UTC)Thank for explaining what she meant. The reason I did not notice your post was because it was inside a previous message leavers heading. I assumed that each time a new post is adderd a new heading would appear. Which I found out myself after trying to send you a message and it being added to another person question. I did not realize that you have to put a heading in manually and that it is not done automatically. Next time I look in the previous headings. Also I was wondering what does this mean. (+689)‎ "in green" What does that number mean DMCA You may have seen the recent deletion by Brandon Rhea of a file due to a DMCA request. The file in question was uploaded by Jabronis and was used in the Creepy Images/Page 8 gallery. The file in question that was removed can be found at the copyright holder's Flickr. I have also sent an email to the photographer of the image asking if there is a way that we will allow the use of their photo on the wiki once more. ᐃᓐᓂᕈᖅᑐᖅ 16:30, January 22, 2016 (UTC) : The email has already been sent so there is really nothing left to do but wait. Perhaps they'll allow the use of the file provided that the photographer is actually attributed as opposed to a blank file page. : Who knows though, a 50/50 chance at least. : P.S. If you leave a reply to a message could you please use the header Re: DMCA instead of just Re:. I ask this so that when I scroll through the ToC I can get a sense of what a thread is about. : ᐃᓐᓂᕈᖅᑐᖅ 17:46, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :: ::Jay Ten (talk) 19:48, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for bothering you, minor question Every Story I Critique I follow to keep count and to keep up to date. Why do some turn red saying page does not exist. Were they delted by the user or because they were not original material or something by the Admins or people in charge? I know probably a stupid question. Curiosity killed the cat. Stupidity has killed hundrends. If I annoyed you, I apolgize. တရားသူကြီးကို တစ်ဖက်သတ်အစွဲ (talk) 23:04, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Question Do you at all have an issue with me asking that you use more detailed headers when replying to messages using my talk page? If so then I would like to apologize for demanding rather than asking at first even though I did not intend to demand that you do anything. If you would rather just leave a generic "Re:" for whatever reason then that's fine and I'll flesh it out on my own time. On another note, can you intervene on my talk page as at this point I feel that the discussion is going nowhere and is just going to dissolve into more bickering and arguing from both sides. Thank you. ᐃᓐᓂᕈᖅᑐᖅ 16:12, January 23, 2016 (UTC) : I did not mean for you to add a new header per reply but one per thread. Instead of just leaving "Re:" you'd leave "Re: DMCA" and all replies to "DMCA" thread on your talk page would be put under the "Re: DMCA" header on my talk page. This way if someone is tracing the replies you left to the DMCA header on my talk page it would become very apparent as to where they are. : ᐃᓐᓂᕈᖅᑐᖅ 16:47, January 23, 2016 (UTC) This is too complicated... ugh... how do I use forum edits?... or whatever u said... Billy cougar (talk) 21:54, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Hard ASS FUCK! But I'll try to make it dat way. I'm just not used 2 this shit, mang. Sorry. Billy cougar (talk) 21:59, January 23, 2016 (UTC) So I suppose my story "Within me" was using a cliche? (You could at least leave messages telling people WHY you delete their stories.) I would provide a link, if I knew whether, and if so where, deleted pastas can be looked up. Missy went Missing (talk) 22:00, January 23, 2016 (UTC) It pains my heart to see that the wiki . . . . . . has lost a great work of art and one of the most disturbing and profound love stories ever written. Oh, well, nothing lasts forever. : ( On a lighter note: congratulations on completing your novella manuscript! Knowing your quality standards it must be quite polished. Are you still in the qurery stage or have you found representation? If you would like to do a beta reading trade of query letters I'd gladly take a look at yours. I've been revising my query forever. I've workshopped it twice and am still not happy with it. My manuscript is still not completely polished (after two years of work), but I am rewriting and revising as we speak and hope to have it done within the month. I've got an agent who wants to give it a read as well as the independent bizarro publishing house Broken River Books. I'm also going to take it to the San Francisco Writer's Conference in February and shop the hell out of it. Honestly, I just want it finished so I can put it behind me and move on to a different project. Best of luck, brother. I am very excited for you. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:19, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Honestly, I think the brick with a synopsis wrapped around it is the most imagainative and perhaps the most effective form of querying I've ever heard. You always dazzle me with your keen insights. I was also thinking of coating the letter with some sort of mind altering drug. Hey, man, just to give you a heads up, I'm taking a class on writing violence with splatter punk pioneer John Skip. He's a best selling horror author. I went and took the initiative to ask him if he'd let me interview him for the Writer's Lounge. Sound good? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:58, January 25, 2016 (UTC) thanks I really don't know how I keep forgetting to put the author template on posted cp's. -_- BedrockPerson :D 18:36, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to get in the conversation! Hey, I see you have contacted publishers. Is it a book what you're trying to publish? If so, then I recommend you go for an agent instead of directly to the publishers. An agent can already get in with the publishers, while the writers have a bit of difficulty on that. It's worth a try! Of course, be wary of anyone who asks for upfront payments. Agents tend to get their pay according to the money you earn, as far as I know. So yep! --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 19:42, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Um, I remind you again to be suspicious of any agent who asks for payment as soon as when you meet them. Getting your file read should cost nothing at all, but of course for that to happen you need to give a good speech to convince the agent to give your work a try. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 21:37, January 25, 2016 (UTC) ^^ Just to reiterate what Nick is saying, you don't pay an agent, they just get a percentage of your profits and querying them is free. If you can land one, not only will they broker deals with book publishers, they will also work to sell your short stories and articles. I've taken several classes on query letters with actual literary agents, so if you want any advice or for me to give your query a beta reading, just let me know. You can always email me at humboldtlycanthrope at gmail dot com. I couldn't help notice you tried to self-publish with Amazon and it didn't work out. How did they know you had your novela on the wiki? Did you tell them? So weird that Leo was for sale on Amazon and up for PotM at the same time. Do you think they knew about that? What was the process like? (sorry, I've got lots of questions about self-publishing, it may be something I finally resort to, the market is so competitive) Thanks. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:17, January 26, 2016 (UTC) What is the difference between a ban and a block? ♥Rhettski-spooker (talk)Rhett hi umm i think something ain't right because i think i follow the rules now so i don't know why you closed my discussion story, can you reopen it please. John Skip Interview He said yes to the interview. The class ends in two days and for once in my life my big mouth is at a loss for words. Got any suggestions for questions I should ask him? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:57, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, good ideas. I was going to approach it from the angle that the site is full of aspiring horror writers, and since he teaches now to try and get his advice. At the risk of tooting my own horn, for what it's worth, this is what he said about the story I wrote: "this one's OVER THE FENCE, AND OUTTA THE PARK! You can pull up a hammock and enjoy the frosty cold beverage of your choice. That was a fucking home run, man," which really made my day. :) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:20, January 27, 2016 (UTC) I contredict my story its perfect so no its not poor its not so why do you still believe its poor its not not not not dshould i write thhat too manny time. Category Question Hello, Empyre! In the rules it states that Demon/Devil, Monster, Ghost, etc. are mutually exclusive. However, I posted a story in which there was a Minotaur and the Devil (both are prominent through out), so would I be able to use the monster category as well or should I just stick with the Demon/Devil category? I am assuming that the rule meant that a single creature can only have one of those categories defining it, but I thought I'd ask to be sure. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:48, January 27, 2016 (UTC) :Cool, thanks! I'll try to mention it in the edit history and see if that helps. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:52, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Re:Bump As for the as-of-late editing, I was trying to respond to a comment and I thought I could cheat the 30-day archive system by disabling & re-enabling comments or editing. I wasn't actually trying to bump, but whatever. BedrockPerson :D 12:41, January 27, 2016 (UTC) I'm Out Sorry, my friend. I was really having a hard time letting go of the issue with Mike, and when I saw Skelly giving kudos to his whiny shit, I realized this just isn't the place for me. Sorry I couldn't give more notice. Jay Ten (talk) 14:40, January 27, 2016 (UTC) What exactly did I do wrong for the laststall knocker to be deleted? Thanks. NicholasGryczewski (talk) 18:03, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Antonio's Affair This isn't so much a deletion appeal as I get that it didn't meet quality standards. I'm just completely fried trying to figure out what specific quality standard(s) I didn't meet so I can continue the Dorm 14-A series without this continuing to be a problem. I know that I tried once with another pasta that was a bit cliche as a fourth wall breaker so I won't be doing that again, but after a year of racking my brain for a way to continue the story, Antonio's Affair was what I came up with. Do you suggest sticking with that route and trying to meet whatever quality standards I missed or changing the direction? Nyxson (talk) 10:14, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Um, hey. As you know (or might not, since you're an admin and probably is very busy lol) you put my pasta The Ghost With Red Pupils marked for review. With the reason of 'A large number of coding (view in editor mode for examples), punctuation, capitalization, wording, and story issues.' Anyway, there's a slight problem that English happens to be my second language. Sooo I kind of have some trouble spotting and correcting some grammar mistakes :/ Mikemacdee suggested I left this message asking for you to remove the 'marked for review' tag so readers can help me fix the mistakes (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:523105#4) since as I said, I might be unable to do so. About the story issues, he gave me a few suggestions that I will use when editing. I'm a bit busy today though, but I guarantee an edit by tomorrow night (about 24 hours from the time I finish this message). Could you do that for me, please? Thanks a lot! Oops, forgot to leave my signature on my last message. Unholy Lord (talk) 10:26, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Excuse me, Admin? Is it OK if I post a character bio in a blog post. If not, is there anywhere on this wiki besides the off-topic section where I can post it? Thanks. Creeper50 (talk) 18:51, January 28, 2016 (UTC)Creeper50 Thanks for letting me know why my story was deleted.Keep doing what you're doing.Anyways,have a nice day. DrMafia (talk) 19:35, January 28, 2016 (UTC)Dr.MafiaDrMafia (talk) 19:35, January 28, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry Was there something wrong with my creepypasta? Can you explain what I did wrong? Crying Nate (talk) 01:50, January 29, 2016 (UTC) reasons for deleting story ok so tell me why it was deleted and how do i mak e it better Stan 'psyco' cooper (talk) 07:25, January 29, 2016 (UTC) RE: story have you ever read the murder of roger ackroyd. how was that story published. this is a question of style. so i suggest you handing it over to a another admin before making decisions. Stan 'psyco' cooper (talk) 08:23, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Hello I'm wondering if theres anyone i can use to check a sory i wrote and becasue your an admin i though you might know everyone who uses this website. If not i can just get some friends to check it for me. Thanks Phil Raptor RE: just read Look buddy, any punctuation errors in the story is because of your site. i frankly do not have the time to sit and edit once more on your editor and check whether any punctuations have dissapeared or not. i know this because my dad is an experienced writer and has won many competitions. infact he owns a creative arts company and is the head writer. so as a request i ask you to check your site cause my dad does not miss punctuations. Stan 'psyco' cooper (talk) 09:05, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Writer Workshop Mandatory I think you should make the writer's workshop mandatroy and then give admin approval for when someone can contribute a story. I think this would cut a lot of clutter and make more sense. It would also make it more clear on when a pasta is safe to submit or not. I think they all need to go through the "filtering" process until it's a pure piece of literature. I like the policies and the quality standards, I feel it helps people become better writers. It would be cool if all pastas were to go to the workshop ''first ''and then when an admin gives an approval, you can post it. That would be cool. I like that idea. ♥ ♥ 18:45, January 29, 2016 (UTC)Rhettski-Spooker 18:44, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ♥ 19:01, January 29, 2016 (UTC)Rhettski-spooker Thats unfortunate that you can't force it. Really, it does seem mandatory. I also know from reading on another page that if you attempt to post the same pasta again, if puts you on grounds for a ban. What if it's edited? It says that you need admin approval. It kind of feels, though, that this site had a rough mechanic like other creepypasta sites do, where it's supposed to show you the rules of the site at sign in and then when you create a pasta, it automatically gets sent to reviews first - And will be posted later if the reviews on it go well. Only on this site, it seems instead of coding the site to do what the rules need, (since it's a wikia) you've instead instated rules for users to follow and do this instead. (And I actually like this, it's a more social approach and I think it's more constructive.) ♥ 19:01, January 29, 2016 (UTC)Rhettski-spooker Well... I appreciate what you guys do, because I do see what others do. Like the guy that commented that i'm wierd, for example. And I've watched how people act on other sites. They genuinely don't care about quality, and they cause a lot of trouble. I've downloaded the wikia app and I know what other wikia apps and sites i've visited have a really professional quality, like when I was playing Skyrim and I needed some playthrough advice when i'd call uncle and give in to a few things. It didn't look tacky. ''At all. ''And that's pretty cool. So... Whenever I post, my own personal rule of thumb, I'm putting it in the workshop first. The creepypasta.org site that I found does that- It has to be reviewed first before it's even posted. I have no idea what they do after that, but thet would be a lot of work for people doing site maintenence. My signature is all goofed up. i don't know why it doesn't look normal anymore. Sorry for that. ♥ 19:17, January 29, 2016 (UTC)Rhettski-spooker There we go, I fixed it. It was because I had a heart stamp ♥ as a default signature in my own defaut preferences. It was throwing the code off. I could probably do the four tildes as a default instead, maybe. I'll try to put more effort into the writers workshop. As a guy having an art background, I leanred that it's really good to pay attention to everyone's work. And also, I am able to take critiques and such very well. Art and design can be really redundant. You draw and draw and draw and draw until the clinet is satisfied with something you put out. It can get maddening. The site http://chrisoatley.com/ is one that I joined for his magic box program and he has a similar forum that's full of critique and help and such. I'm familiar with the environment and such. Rhettski-spooker (talk) 19:52, January 29, 2016 (UTC) I don't see an issue with a story being a big wall of text filled with grammatical errors when it's written that way to give the story more realism. My story is supposed to be written from the point of view of a disgruntled man who is venting his frustration and asking for help on a Yahoo Answers page, so I don't see why he would take the time to make sure that every single bit of text in his inquiry would be grammatically correct. I'm going to re-upload my pasta because I feel like it's written just well enough to be easily read and understood, so there should not be an issue. If you could not delete my stories in the future, that would be much appreciated. Gabesenberg (talk) 20:50, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Gabesenberg Hey good buddy, saw this one thought you might like it Old Man Dracula forgot to put his teeth in one night, and so had to come home hungry, with a sort of "nothing dentured, nothing veined" look on his face. Ha ha. I give it an 8.5 on the pun scale. Looking for something to read? Check this out: Tall Girl a wry tale of ventured love and compromises, by yours truly. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:59, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations, Don Carleone! That's great and I'm sure you will be a really fun godfather. Tell that baby that Humboldt says you are a lucky kid. That little one is going to be hearing a lot of jokes growing up. Did you have to renounce satan? I'm sure you had your fingers crossed. I hate to make a mountain out of a molar hill, but I loved your toothiness. You're a tusk cookie. Fangs for that. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:54, January 30, 2016 (UTC) They Can See You deletion Good day, my fine sir (or madam). I have noticed that you have deleted my creepypasta called They Can See You and was wondering what were the issues in the pasta that have led to such a decision and how can I fix them. Any input would be more than useful. Thank you in advance for the response. Sincerely Jonathan DeLacuso (talk) 11:07, January 30, 2016 (UTC)Jonathan DeLacuso Thank you for the response I thank you so much for your detailed analysis. Some of the issues happened because I was rushing a bit through a story (an issue I seem to have far too often), so I will attempt to retouch the ones you pointed out and repos. on a sidenote, do you, by chance, know where I can find the original pasta and redo it? Sincerely Jonathan DeLacuso (talk) 19:52, January 30, 2016 (UTC)Jonathan DeLacuso Once again, I am very thankful for your quick response. I have seen the mistakes and have fixed the spelling errors (for now), but I still have a way to go before I can get it out there. Once again, thank you for the help. This deletion seems to be the best that could happen for this story and I couldn't be more grateful for it. P.S. Is there a way I can submit this story (like in a GDoc file or something akin to it) without posting it directly to the wiki? Sincerely , Jonathan DeLacuso (talk) 23:05, January 30, 2016 (UTC)Jonathan DeLacuso Alright, I'll fix it up and send to the Deletion Appeal for approval. You have been most helpful and I am sorry if I had bothered you too much with these constant question. Sincerely Jonathan DeLacuso (talk) 23:29, January 30, 2016 (UTC)Jonathan DeLacuso Categories Sorry about the categories violation. That wasn't intentional. I'll take a look at the rules. I'll fix it asap. User:DarthWeezer1994 20:13, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Ok thank you, that makes perfect sense. I was focusing more on the "woman" so thats why I put "Beings". But I see the rules about those categories be exclusive. Thanks for fix. User:DarthWeezer1994 20:18, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Weird Question If someone leaves an unmarked post on my talk page is there any way to know who they are. Don't need any stalkers. If this is a stupid question I apoligize. Thanks Again. တရားသူကြီးကို တစ်ဖက်သတ်အစွဲ (talk) 00:31, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Why did you delete Graham's Journal.................? Please explain why you deleted my pasta, The Wolf People CreepyJon (talk) 04:33, January 31, 2016 (UTC)